


The Other One

by firstofficerspork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Abuse, Canon Abusive Situation, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Tomarry, Gen, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Legilimens, Legilimens Harry Potter, M/M, No Underage Sex, Powerful Harry Potter, Rating May Change, Rich Harry Potter, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstofficerspork/pseuds/firstofficerspork
Summary: Harry escapes from the Dursleys and discovers the wizarding world on his own. How will he react to his newfound fame and a world he was kept from for 11 years?





	1. A Twisted Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever posted. I hope you enjoy! :)

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They had a perfect family; the working father, the beautiful housewife, and the shining son. Oh yes, and the other one.

 

Harry had grown up as the other one. The other son, the son who wasn’t. He knew that Petunia wasn’t his mother, Vernon wasn’t his father, and Dudley wasn’t his brother. And they reminded him of this every day, that he wasn’t equal to them.

 

While Dudley got to go to school, Harry was out back weeding the garden. While Dudley got a grand bedroom filled with toys, Harry got a broom closet under the stairs filled with the noise of footsteps and made friends with the spiders. And when Dudley came home with bad grades, his homework was given to Harry so that he made Dudley pass or else he would be locked in the closet. He was of course, locked away in any case.

 

Harry had never been allowed to go to school. He figured it must be pretty bad because Dudley came home with horror stories about his days there. But Dudley complained about everything so maybe it wasn’t that awful.

 

Harry had an education of sorts however. He taught himself how to read and once that was done it was almost easy. Math came to him like water to a sponge, addition, subtraction, multiplication, division. Science fascinated him and once Dudley started to leave his textbooks for Harry to use with his homework, he read them over and over to understand. English was one of the harder ones. He tried writing but he had a limited supply of paper that wasn’t Dudley’s, and it was hard to write about a new world when he wasn’t allowed to leave the house. He also decided that English spelling and grammar were awful, confusing messes.

 

Once he could reach the countertops with a stool he was forced to make all the meals that Petunia didn’t feel like cooking. This was to say, most of them. He liked cooking, it was one of his easier tasks. However, the punishments were the harshest of all and he had several burns and scars from Petunia for ruining a meal. They ran up and down his arms from popping oil and searing pans, his hands were riddled with scars from the potato peeler and kitchen knife.

 

And once Dudley got older and more vindictive his friends came over and they created Harry Hunting. Harry hated Harry Hunting, he couldn’t complete his chores and if he got caught by his cousin then the bruises stung for weeks as they turned from blue to purple to green. Harry quickly learned how to avoid his cousin most times and still complete his chores.

 

Dudley often ran right past him while searching. Somehow not seeing Harry as he pressed himself against the wall and prayed that Dudley would miss him. He’d gotten in trouble before when he did this while Petunia or Vernon were in the room with him and they screamed at him saying he was a freak and that he disappeared. He wished he could disappear forever from the Dursley’s.

 

Harry was 5 when he first remembered doing something ‘freakish’. He had been so hungry, and Aunt Petunia always packed Dudley an orange in his lunchbox. Dudley wasn’t going to eat that orange, as he passed by Harry’s cupboard to go to school he kicked it like always and Harry just wished that the orange would somehow be with him rather than Dudley. And with a softest crack, obscured by the loud banging on his door, the orange was in his hands. He quickly put it in the corner hidden from view of the door. He waited until Dudley was gone and Petunia had double checked the lock on his cupboard that he peeled the fruit and ate it as fast as he dared. He didn’t know how long they would lock him in here for, often forgetting to feed him.

 

Overtime he learned to control the ‘freak’ part of him somewhat. He stopped the weeds from growing in the garden, he used it to help clean when the Dursley’s weren’t around, and could create a little light in his dark room. He also kept taking Dudley’s oranges, Dudley didn’t eat them anyways and didn’t say anything when he noticed that his mum stopped giving them in his lunchbox.

 

Harry also could tell what the Dursley’s were thinking when he looked at them, what Vernon thought of work, what his next punishment was going to be, what gifts to get Dudley for his birthday, and any other drabble from throughout the day. It was overwhelming at first, the stream of information that flooded his brain as he looked his guardians in the eyes. Eventually, he stopped looking but each slip up cost him a migraine that he had to nurse for days afterwards. After years however, he managed to control the flood and pick out bits and pieces or ignore it entirely.

 

Everything was relatively fine. Harry was almost 11 and Vernon and Petunia had been quicker to anger lately. Often looking out windows and shooing birds nearby. It didn’t matter much to Harry, who was just glad they avoided him a bit more than usual.

 

On June 1st he noticed an odd letter in the mail pile and he quickly stuffed it into his cupboard as he passed it before delivering the mail to Vernon. When he was shut back in the closet he inspected the heavy letter.

 

**_Mr. H. Potter,_ **

**_The Cupboard under the Stairs,_ **

**_4 Privet Drive,_ **

**_Little Whinging,_ **

**_Surrey_ **

 

What? Harry thought. Who even knew he existed, let alone that he lived under the stairs?

His interest piqued, he opened the letter. Inside were two papers, the first was short and the second contained a long list. He read the short one first.

 

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

****

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ **

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

****

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

****

Who was this Dumbledore person? And Harry had no idea what any of those titles meant under his name but the man had many.

 

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

****

****

**_UNIFORM_ **

**_First-year students will require:_ **

 

**_1.) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ **

**_2.) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ **

**_3.) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ **

**_4.) One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_ **

 

**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._ **

 

**_COURSE BOOKS_ **

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ **

 

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ **

**_by Miranda Goshawk_ **

 

**_A History of Magic_ **

**_by Bathilda Bagshot_ **

 

**_Magical Theory_ **

**_by Adalbert Waffling_ **

 

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ **

**_by Emeric Switch_ **

 

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ **

**_by Phyllida Spore_ **

 

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ **

**_by Arsenius Jigger_ **

 

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **

**_by Newt Scamander_ **

 

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ **

**_by Quentin Trimble_ **

 

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_ **

**_1 wand_ **

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ **

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_ **

**_1 telescope_ **

**_1 set brass scales_ **

 

**_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._ **

****

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_ **

**_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_ **

 

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_ **

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_ **

****

Magic, Harry was shocked. He wasn’t a freak, there were others like him. And they would teach him, in an actual school!

 

The only problem is, how is he going to get away from the Dursley’s to go to Hogwarts? He could leave when they went to their annual summer trip to the zoo. They had left him alone the past few years to do his chores with the little old lady next-door watching him like a hawk.

 

They were going next week and Harry would have all day to prepare and get far enough that they would have a hard time to find him if they looked. Harry also knew that to the world he didn’t exist, he didn’t have a birth certificate, hasn’t gone to school, hadn’t even been seen outside of the Dursley’s house. They couldn’t call the police to look for a kid that didn’t exist to the world. Harry hoped that would let him escape.

 

Once the day came for the Dursley’s trip to the zoo he was berated constantly and threatened that if anything happened to the house he would regret it for the rest of his life. Harry watched as they left the driveway and waited for a bit to make sure they wouldn’t come back.

 

He quickly found an old backpack of Dudley’s and stuffed it with his one other pair of pants and two shirts, both from Dudley, and ran to the kitchen to find some food that he could take. He made a few sandwiches and wrapped them up, filled bottles with water, and grabbed a few other things that would last fairly well in his bag. He finally hurried back to his room to take his letter and two small books and a smaller bag. One book was a copy of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, and the other was an old journal that he occasionally wrote in that had a pen stuck in an empty page, the book and pen were old school supplies Dudley hadn’t used once. The smaller bag was filled with any money he’d found throughout the years, most of it was change from the floor but there were a few bills as well from the laundry.

 

With his bag filled he walked out the door and used what he now knew was magic to lock the door behind himself. Harry was finally free.


	2. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Hope you enjoy! :)

As Harry left the only place he ever knew he walked towards the owl sitting on the wall at the end of the street. He tore out one of the pages of his journal and wrote:

 

_**Dear Professors,** _

_**Thank you for the letter, I plan to attend Hogwarts this year.** _

_**Thanks,  
Harry Potter** _

 

He folded it and gave it to the owl who promptly flew off into the distance with his note. Now there was the problem with finding out how to get to Hogwarts, or at least to the place where he could find all these school supplies. He read the letter several times until he turned it over and found a small block of text at the back.

 

_**For Muggleborn Students,** _

_**Supplies can be acquired at the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road in London's West End.  
Tom will lead you into Diagon Alley if you only ask.** _

 

With a destination, he started walking towards London. Once he had gotten farther into the heart of Surrey he found maps of the train routes and bought a ticket with a decent amount of his change. He waited the few minutes until the train arrived and finally boarded, preparing himself for the long ride.

 

Half an hour later the train stopped and Harry walked off and up to street level. Finding another map, he found the way to the Leaky Cauldron and started walking. 

 

Crossing the Thames was amazing to Harry, the water was better than any picture could express. It was so wide and seemed to go on for forever towards the horizon. He hadn’t ever been this far out of Privet Drive and there was no water near there. 

 

Once he made it to the other side of the long bridge he looked walked to Charing Cross Road and looked for the Leaky Cauldron. It was nearly mid-day when he found it. There was a metal sign hung on the wall above his head of a witch leaning over a large cauldron and stirring. 

 

He entered the gloomy pub that seemed empty, save for the two figures in the corner talking quietly, and the bartender, behind the counter. He was shining glasses as he looked up to the door. 

 

Seeing a kid walk into the pub was not an uncommon occurrence during this time of year for Tom, but this kid was different. He was alone, missing the two hovering parents behind him, wide eyed at the thought of letting their baby into a shady pub, let alone into a world of magic. He was also scruffy, more than usual, like he hadn’t gotten his looks because he was out playing for hours before hand, he looked as though personal grooming was the least of his concerns. Tom was worried, the kid didn’t look like he was straight off the street, he wasn’t as fight-hardened as those kids, but he didn’t look as though he had someone to take care of him. And he was most definitely magical, waves seemed to roll off him as he walked in the room. 

 

Harry saw the bartender set down his glass as he walked towards the bar. “Hello sir.” Harry said as Tom leaned down to see Harry over the ledge. Harry pulled out his Hogwarts letter and showed it to the man, “I was told to come here to get my supplies for Hogwarts.”

 

“Well, you certainly came to the right place.” Tom said, seeing the address on the envelope for a flash. Did that say cupboard? “What’s your name kid?”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Well Harry, let me show you the way to Diagon Alley. That is where you can get your supplies, and if you ever need a place to stay I have rooms for rent.” Tom walked to the brick wall and tapped it open. As the bricks moved he saw Harry’s face shine, he didn’t quite smile but his eyes widened and Tom could tell he was amazed. 

 

“You should go to Gringotts first. It’s the wizarding bank. There might be an ancestral account from long ago, but even if there isn’t it’s always good to have an account for the future.” Harry thanked Tom and once he had been shown where Gringotts was, left Tom to continue his day. 

 

Gringotts was beautiful. Even the outside, there were two great, golden doors, and a plaque near them. Reading off a warning about trying to steal from the goblins inside Harry was intrigued.

 

__**Enter, stranger, but take heed**  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. 

 

With great effort he pulled one of the doors open and walked inside the large room. On 3 sides there was a U-shaped desk that spanned most of the room’s length. It went up and up and up until the ledge was easily 10 feet in the air, and seated behind these desks were small goblins. Harry walked up to the one at the far end of the hall.

 

The goblin sneered at him and he bowed nervously before introducing himself. “Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter. I was told to come here with this letter.” 

 

The goblin was gob smacked. No one bowed to goblins, wizards saw them as magical creatures and therefore lesser. Amazed by the sign of respect all the noise in the hall stopped as they stared at the young boy. Then what the boy had said had caught up with them. Potter? As in Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? Harry Potter just bowed to a goblin? The lead goblin stepped down from his podium, “Please follow me Mr. Potter.” Walking towards a private room the two entered sat at opposite ends of a desk. “My name is Slipfang. I’ve called for Griphook to come here as he will be your advisor. The Potter name is well known in the wizarding world, and yours is even more-so. I assume that you don’t quite know?”

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

“Well then Griphook can tell you when he arrives, however I would like to thank you Mr. Potter.” Slipfang said. “No wizard has bowed to a goblin in over 10 centuries. If you ever have any need of us do not hesitate to ask, you shall forever have the best of treatment here at Gringotts.”

 

Then another goblin walked in and introduced himself as Griphook. “Good afternoon Mr. Potter.” 

 

Slipfang stood from his chair to let Griphook sit, “Mr. Potter would like to know of his family and of course, his accounts here at Gringotts if you would Griphook.”

 

“Absolutely Mr. Potter, thank you Slipfang.” And with that Slipfang bowed slightly to the two and left the room. “Slipfang mentioned that you had no knowledge of the rest of your family. The Potter family is a prominent and historical house and are known as Pure-Bloods. Those are wizards that have no traceable nonwizard family. You are a Potter yet you are a Half-Blood. This is because your mother was a Muggleborn and your father was a pureblood. This is not why you are so famous here in wizarding Britain however. 

 

“There was a prophesy told about you before you were born that foretold that you would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. As prophesies are somewhat common it was somewhat brushed off, however Dumbledore took it as gospel and convinced your parents to move to Godric’s Hollow for protection while you were a baby. Voldemort came to your parents on the 31st of October and tried to kill you all. He succeeded in his task with your parents but when he tried to use the killing curse on you it rebounded and killed him instead. Ending the Wizarding War. No other wizard or creature has ever survived the killing curse and you became known as the Boy-Who-Lived.” Griphook finished his story and sat back slightly in his chair as Harry looked away, thinking.

 

It was shocking, Harry was nothing five minutes ago. He walked in expecting to find no one who knew him and to be treated as a broke child in a bank. And here he was, in a cushy, private room, and with a goblin who knew more about his life than even Harry himself. 

 

Griphook continued, “As you are the last of the Potter line you have access and control of all the Potter accounts and if you would allow me to do a simple blood test we can see what other lines you have claim to.”

 

“A blood test?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, it is quite a simple matter.” Griphook drew a quill and a large parchment. “Simply prick your finger on this quill and sign your name at the bottom of this parchment. Then let a few drops fall and the families you have ties to will appear.”

 

Harry took the quill and pricked his finger and scrawled a messy ‘Harry Potter’ in his blood. Once he finished he let a couple drips go before taking his hand back and sucking on his finger. 

 

Before his eyes he saw the blood pool spread into lines like spiderwebs. The webs grew from the center of the page and reach towards the top. Soon lines and lines of text was formed until the blood settled and dried into the paper.

 

__**Harry James Potter**  
Head of House of Potter, through James Fleamont Potter  
House of Peverell, through James Fleamont Potter and Thomas Marvolo Riddle  
Head of House of Gryffindor, through James Fleamont Potter  
Head of House of Ravenclaw, through Lily Potter nee Evans  
Head of House of Hufflepuff, through Lily Potter nee Evans  
House of Black, through Sirius Orion Black  
House of Slytherin, through Thomas Marvolo Riddle 

 

Griphook looked towards the now dry ink of blood and his eyes widened at the list. All four names of the founders and two from his Muggleborn mother. He quickly took out a large book of all known families and their lineage, it was easily as tall as Griphook and twice as thick. Reaching the Potters, he found Lily Evan’s branch and did indeed trace her back to an old squib from 5 generations before. The magic laying low until Lily. “The paper has never been wrong, while surprising sometimes, not incorrect. You are Head of Houses Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You also have access to the vaults of Perverell, Black, and Slytherin unless restricted by the Head of House.

 

“With the title of Head of House, you also have control over all the vaults which you now own and the sole ability to hand out and revoke the keys to said vaults. You also have their seats in the Wizengamot the Potter title comes with 3 seats, the Gryffindor title comes with 8 seats, Ravenclaw comes with 7 seats, and Hufflepuff titles come with 6 seats. This totals in 24 seats and just under half of the total 50 seats of the Wizengamot.

 

“These titles also make you rather wealthy Mr. Potter, the Potter vaults themselves could last you a lifetime of fortune. However, with control over most of the Founder’s vaults as well, that money has been gaining interest for centuries with no one to claim it. Even the Potter family did not as they had no reason for blood tests.

 

“These are the keys to the vaults you are Head of. Each is inscribed with the House and vault number. They can never be lost or stolen, all vault keys are enchanted to stay on the owner or to be summoned with a quick ask.” Griphook handed Harry an iron keychain with four keys hanging on it. Each one looked different, the Potter key looked the plainest, with only a few embellishments on the handle of the key. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff keys were tinted in subtle red, blue, and yellow with the handle made of loops forming their signature lion, hawk, and badger. 

 

“To get the other keys, as you are not the Head of the other houses, you need to find the Head and ask for permission to the vaults. And as you are Head, the way you can give and revoke keys is ‘I, Harry Potter, as the Head of House Potter, hereby gift or revoke a key to the vaults of House Potter, to one Lily Potter nee Evans.’ Of course, this is interchangeable for each of the houses you are head of and for any witch, wizard, or otherwise, that you wish to grant access to or revoke access to your vaults.” 

 

Harry sat in silence, a million thoughts whirling in his mind. He had a sudden weight hoisted upon his shoulders which had been previously free of the heft that power holds. “Is- Is there enough for school supplies?” Harry asked. 

 

Griphook smiled and chuckled, “Mr. Potter, you could buy all of Diagon alley if you wished without making a dent in even one of the founder vaults.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. Griphook cleared his throat and leaned onto the desk between them. “Now, Mr. Potter, would you like to make a withdrawal?” At Harry’s nod he continued. “Perfect, now, the basic level of Hogwarts first year supplies cost 55 galleons. However, you can purchase more embellished items.” 

 

Harry thought for a few minutes and asked for 100 galleons. “For extra.” He said. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Potter.” A small black pouch appeared on the desk, “We have taken the liberty of placing them in to this extended pouch, you can fill it with an almost endless amount of coins. We do charge 4 galleons for it however. Would you like the pouch? We can take the galleons straight out of your vaults.”

 

“Yes, please Sir.” Harry reached towards the pouch and felt how light it was, even full of dozens of coins. He tried to wrap his head around this new world. Magic was already so interesting to Harry and every minute brought new surprises.

 

“My fellow goblins and I wish to grant you a close held secret and permission here at Gringotts. Because you are such a rarity of a wizard, we included a charm in your new pouch. If you simply grab it by the drawstring and spin it around, you will find inside another 100 galleons per rotation. Now this only works for money so you will have to visit when you would like to remove any other items from your vaults or to make deposits.” Griphook smiled at Harry, his eyes crinkling. Outside of the context it may have looked like the goblin had threatened the boy with the way that his sharp teeth poked through his smarmy sneer; but the boy had beamed right back, eyes closed behind large round glasses, broken across the nose and arms with a sizable crack through one lens, and a real smile upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love comments and kudos! Till next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
